jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
101 Lizards
101 Lizards is the fourth episode in Season 2 of JESSIE, and the thirtieth episode overall. It first aired on November 9, 2012 to 3.02 million viewers. Plot When Ravi realizes he cannot possibly take care of his twelve baby lizards, Jessie persuades him to give them out for adoption. After Ravi interviews many people, he does not approve because he wants to find the lizards good parents. Finally, a woman named Cassandra is interviewed and mentions how her boss is going to take them upstate to a loving home. Jessie and Ravi are horrified when they discover that Cassandra's boss is Ms. Chesterfield. After a few misunderstandings, Jessie and the kids are convinced that Ms. Chesterfield is turning the lizards into accessories. Jessie, the boys, Zuri And Bertram go to rescue the lizards while Emma stays behind to distract Rhoda. As turns out, Mrs. Chesterfield was actually going to send Mrs. Kipling's babies to live in her lizard sanctuary. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Recurring Cast *Carolyn Hennesy as Rhoda Chesterfield *Laura Spencer as Cassandra Chesterfield Quotes Trivia *This is the only time Rhoda Chesterfield makes an appearance in Season 2. *The title references to the Disney movie 101 Dalmatians. *This is the final time Mrs. Kipling's Baby Lizards appeared on the show due to now residing in Mrs. Chesterfield's lizard sanctuary. *Emma starts to like Mrs. Chesterfield. *Jessie wears the same dress she wore on her first day. *It is revealed that she has a daughter named Cassandra Chesterfield. *When Cassandra asks "does a Varanus salvator enjoy carrion?" she meant the scientific name for the Asian water monitor, which is what Mrs. Kipling and her babies are. *Jessie cites a pet bird behavior, a regurgitating bird is a surefire sign the bird is bonded to you. *Cassandra Chesterfield's only appearance. She was going to appear in No Money, Mo' Problems but she was cut for unknown reasons. *The plot for this episode is basically a parody to 101 Dalmatians ironic enough Cameron Boyce who plays Luke Ross ended up playing the son of Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians in Descendants (2015) years later. Goofs *When Ravi was saying goodbye to the lizards, when he gave "Sanjay" his bag, there were 2 bags on the tray in Jessie's hands, but when he was giving "Mowgli" his bag, there were 5 bags on the tray, and after he gave it to Mowgli, there was only one bag left. *In "Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation", Jessie said that Mrs. Chesterfield put Emma in the building's worst dress list, which means she hates Emma's clothes, but in this episode, it is showed that Mrs. Chesterfield loves Emma's clothes. *In the episode "The Talented Mr. Kipling" in Season 1, Mrs. Chesterfield says that she is only 32 years old. But, on this episode, she has a daughter that's, let's assume, more or less 20 years old. The same one on the episode, "Between the Swoon and New York City", where she has a son who's likely to be older than Jessie. Of course, Mrs. Chesterfield could have been lying about her age, especially since she says she’s twenty-something in "Four Broke Kids". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2012 Category:Over 3 Million Views